<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Hopeless Man in the Galaxy by stolen_pen_name23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079929">The Most Hopeless Man in the Galaxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_pen_name23/pseuds/stolen_pen_name23'>stolen_pen_name23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Panic Attacks, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn Needs a Hug, Whump, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_pen_name23/pseuds/stolen_pen_name23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>About two months into his apprenticeship with Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn, Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi is thrilled to be entrusted with even a small errand for his Master. But when Obi-wan doesn't make it back to the temple before dark, a panicked Qui-gon is left wondering what happened to his young protogé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Your Friendly Neighborhood Jedi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, this is my second attempt at fanfiction so here we go. I was thrilled by all the positive reactions to my first one so I wrote this one kind of quickly today. This time I'm focusing on the early relationship between Qui-gon and Obi-wan, but I'm still fairly new to the fandom so apologies in advance for any OOC moments or errors to canon. Oh and apologies for typos! </p>
<p>I do want to add a trigger warning for a brief depiction of a panic attack in the last chapter. I'll add another warning in that chapter as well. </p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Padawan?” Qui-gon called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Master?” Obi-wan replied dutifully. He was laying on his stomach in the middle of their shared living room, datapads and flimsi papers strewn around him. He was studying the physics of hyperspeed – or at least he was trying to. Much of it went right over his head, so he welcomed his Master’s interruption. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re almost out of tea leaves. Would you mind running to the shop and picking some up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan perked up. “Of course, Master.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His studies could wait. Qui-gon had been entrusting him with more responsibilities recently and it thrilled him. It was only a little thing, but Obi-wan jumped on every opportunity to impress his Master. He felt that Qui-gon didn’t fully trust him yet and Obi-wan would do anything to earn that trust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good, it should only take you about half an hour to get there on foot, which should give you enough time to get there and back before dark. I don’t want you out on the streets of Coruscant by yourself at night, alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Master. I’ll be quick!” Obi-wan stifled a smile as he felt positive affirmation flow through his training bond with Qui-gon.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-wan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” he called, already halfway out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put this on, it’s freezing out there,” Qui-gon said, handing him a thicker robe than the one he was wearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan shucked off his thin robe and replaced it with the soft, thick one Qui-gon handed to him. It was still a little big on him, but it would do for one short errand. He also took some credits from Qui-gon’s outstretched hand and stuffed them in his pockets. He attached his lightsaber to his belt. He had only gotten it two months ago, but already he felt naked whenever he went anywhere without it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master,” Obi-wan said, no longer stifling a smile as he ventured out into the cold Coruscant streets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Obi-wan to find the tea store and he gratefully stepped inside. Cheeks flushed from the cold, he relished the heat inside the store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let himself get distracted for a few minutes by the large selection around him before he remembered Qui-gon’s warning to get home before dark. He picked up his pace and selected the tea leaves he knew his Master liked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Distant thunder began rolling in the background. Obi-wan picked up his pace even more. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to get caught in a Coruscant thunderstorm in the dead of winter. He made his purchase and the woman behind the counter packaged up the leaves in a small tin. He stuffed the small tin into an inner pocket in his robe and stepped back out into the biting winter air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The temperature seemed to have dipped even more while he was in the store. He began quickly walking back towards the temple but halted suddenly when he felt a spark of danger in the Force. He whipped his head around until he spotted a man walking in a predatory manner towards an unsuspecting woman and her infant child across the street. Before he could do anything, the man ran up to the woman and ripped her purse out of her arms. She let out a high pitched scream as the man took off down the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan was quick to action. He darted across the street, careful to avoid the speeders coming from every direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man was fast, but Obi-wan’s youth and connection to the Force made him faster. He quickly overtook the man and pushed him up against the brick wall of a storefront. The man tried to fight back, but Obi-wan’s training allowed him to pin the man down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe this belongs to you,” Obi-wan said, nodding towards the stollen bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better watch it kid, or I’ll…” He paused his threat as he was finally able to look at the boy in front of him. He immediately noted the brown robes and the all too threatening lightsaber hilt hanging from his belt. Realization dawned on him and he immediately dropped the bag, which distracted Obi-wan enough for him to wriggle free and make his escape. Obi-wan smirked as he grabbed the fallen bag and walked back towards the woman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he returned, the woman was distraught. She was shaking and sobbing while clutching her infant child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, ma’am, I think this is yours. I don’t believe he was able to steal anything from it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Th..thank you,” the woman got out through shaky sobs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, yeah I’ll be fine,” the woman said unsteadily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Obi-wan prodded gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Obi-wan Kenobi and I’m a Padawan of the Jedi Order. Is there something I can do to help you, Jara?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My lucky day huh? Getting mugged right in front of a Jedi,” she managed a small laugh through her sobs. “I’m sorry you must be busy, you should go, I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan thought about Qui-gon’s warning to be home before dark. He looked up at the sky and noted the quickly forming storm clouds, but then he looked back at the shaken woman standing before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m in no rush. Let me walk you home okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman nodded gratefully, “that would be very appreciated, Obi-wan. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan walked side-by-side with the woman towards her home. It was in the opposite direction of the temple and required them to take a few random side streets before they finally arrived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to come in for a little bit and get warmed up, Obi-wan?” Jara offered. “It’s freezing out there, I don’t want you to get sick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer, but I need to get back to the temple. My Master will be wondering where I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but you’re welcome here anytime, Obi-wan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan smiled broadly before turning on his heels and walking back in the direction of the temple. Unfortunately, the sun had already sunk down, leaving him in darkness. Even more unfortunate, fat raindrops began pelting him from above. Coruscant was a usually dry planet, but when it rained, it really rained. The weather tended to force everyone off the normally busy streets into their own respective homes and dwellings. Obi-wan was at least grateful for the lack of people around him, even as he felt a chill rack through his whole body. He threw up his hood and tightened his oversized robe, shivering slightly as he braced himself for the long and cold walk back to the temple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unlucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yarin had to be the most hopeless man in the galaxy. At least, that’s what he thought as he downed yet another glass of straight gin. He couldn’t remember just how many drinks he had had. All he knew is that he stopped tasting the bitter alcohol four drinks ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yarin had been sitting at the bar since the early afternoon… since he found out the woman he had intended to marry was having an affair with his brother. When he found out, he didn’t know what to do, so he came here and decided to drown his sorrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to admit, even in his inebriated state, that he was still miserable, though he was at least a little bit numb. He looked out the window and noticed the sky had darkened. He unsteadily got to his feet, downed the remainder of his last drink, and stumbled outside to his parked speeder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He vaguely felt the cold air and the raindrops starting to pelt him from above, but he ignored that in favor of putting all his focus into starting up his speeder. After fumbling around with the keys, he felt the engine roar to life. He tore out of his parking spot and whipped down the thankfully deserted streets of Coruscant.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he tore down the street he nearly missed his turn. At the last minute, he noticed it and quickly turned the speeder. Yarin underestimated how fast he was going, and the speeder began to careen widely outward. Yarin turned the wheel quickly in an attempt to regain control, but he overcompensated. His speeder headed straight for the pedestrian sidewalk. Yarin almost didn’t notice a boy with a shock of copper-blond hair standing helplessly before him. There was nothing he could do as his speeder crashed into the adolescent. He was thrown to the side while Yarin regained control of the speeder. He brought it to a halt and jumped out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yarin stumbled over to the boy, who was lying terrifyingly still on the hard, wet pavement. He inched closer to the boy before his brain caught up with his eyes. The boy was wearing brown robes – </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jedi robes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yarin began to panic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No no no no no no, oh god, oh no I did not just kill a Jedi. Please be alive, please!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Relief flooded his veins as he saw the boy’s eyes flutter open. Confusion spread across the boy’s face. He began whimpering in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that another thought came to Yarin’s mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be arrested for this, and it will fall under Jedi jurisdiction. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yarin panicked. The adrenaline had helped him sober up quite a bit, but he was still in a significant amount of distress as he made the snap decision to leave the boy lying on the pavement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, the most hopeless man in the galaxy hopped back on his speeder and quickly fled the scene of his crime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ties That Bind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qui-gon was worried. He absolutely hated feeling worried. He hated the way it overtook his mind and tightened his chest. It was an unbecoming feeling for a Jedi, but this is precisely what he felt as the sun sank down over the horizon and the storm clouds rolled in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Padawan had not returned home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paced back and forth across their shared quarters. Obi-wan should have returned over an hour ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If that boy got distracted I’m going to make him do katas until he faints.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while spent pacing, Qui-gon decided he would try and meditate. He sat down by the window and tried releasing his concerns into the Force while simultaneously searching for his Padawan through their Force bond. They were still in the relatively early days of their Master and Apprenticeship, so the bond was not nearly as strong as it would (hopefully) be in a few years, but he tried all the same.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon was about to give up and return to his pacing when he felt a light pull at the other end of the bond. Then the pull got stronger and louder. Suddenly he felt immeasurable pain course through his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qui-gon? Master? I need help. Please… help me. Please…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worry Qui-gon had been feeling suddenly transformed into full-blown panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming Padawan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan awoke to pain. His eyes fluttered open and he was vaguely aware of another human presence standing over him before it drifted farther away from him. In a matter of seconds, the presence was gone and he felt no one else around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was alone and he was in agony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had been thrown by the speeder, he had initially </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> landed on his feet, but the force of the blow caused him to stagger. He had felt his ankle snap before his body crumpled to the hard ground below him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his awareness came back to him, he realized he must have hit his head on the pavement when he fell. His head hurt terribly. It made his vision swim and he felt sick to his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed that it hurt to breathe. The speeder had hit him in his torso, so it made sense that he felt a few broken ribs scrape against each other every time he took even the most shallow of breaths. His whole abdomen radiated pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each drop of cold rain stung his skin. By now his robes were completely soaked through from the torrential rain and the puddles he had had the misfortune of landing in. Shivers racked his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up and saw two adults running through the rain towards him. Hope surged through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… help me,” Obi-wan pleaded with the two human adults as they strode by him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They glanced at him, but then pretended not to notice the injured child as they quickly tried to make their own way out of the rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan’s heart sunk. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He lay his head down on the cold pavement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A jolt of self-preservation struck him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to die here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed his palms on the ground and forced himself to stand up. He put his weight on his left leg and tried hobbling forward. He didn’t get very far before he painfully crashed back to the ground. Gathering his resolve, he managed to drag himself to an alleyway between two buildings. It didn’t provide much shelter from the rain, but it did provide at least a little bit of respite from the biting wind. He leaned against the wall and whimpered in pain and frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His whole body shook violently from the cold. Obi-wan didn’t see much hope of getting out of this one on his own. He lowered his mental shields as far as they would go and released a pained plea into his training bond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qui-gon? Master? I need help. Please… help me. Please...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He desperately hoped Qui-gon would be able to sense him as he felt the last of his energy reserves fading. He slipped into blissful unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qui-gon sprinted down the empty Coruscant streets desperately trying to sense his Padawan’s presence. He was only able to feel a small pull at the end of their bond. Qui-gon tried not to think about what that might mean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The howling wind and torrential rain were not helping. The rain caught in his eyelashes and blurred his vision while the cold wind only slowed him down, but the Jedi Master would not be stopped so easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going in the general direction he had sensed his Padawan’s plea coming from, but there were so many side streets and alleyways, it made it difficult to narrow down his search. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He desperately called out his Padawan’s name, both out loud and through the Force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with his hood up, the rain managed to soak through and drench his long brown hair. It had come undone from his usually neat half ponytail and it stuck to his face in thick, wavy tendrils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-wan! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He called as strongly as he possibly could through the Force-bond. It was then that he felt a tug of pain on the other end of the bond. He was close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowed his pace and looked carefully down every side street and alleyway before he saw it – before he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Padawan lay curled up, leaning partially against the wall. His arms were wrapped tightly around his abdomen and he was shivering violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-wan!” Qui-gon ran to his side and immediately positioned himself over his Padawan to try and protect him from the rain.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon quickly assessed his Padawan. He was breathing, but his breaths were shallow and labored. His pulse was thready, but there. Qui-gon shifted Obi-wan into his arms and cradled his head in his hands. He pulled his hands away when he felt something warm and sticky. Blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up, Obi-wan. Come on, look at me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan groaned softly. His eyes flickered open slowly. Recognition filled his stormy blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qui-gon?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Padawan I’m here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you could tell me that,” Qui-gon said. He continued assessing Obi-wan’s wounds. He didn’t think the head wound was as bad as he initially feared, but he was still concerned he might have a concussion. He looked into Obi-wan’s eyes and the dilated pupils confirmed his suspicions. He then gently ran his hands along Obi-wan’s rib cage and abdomen but recoiled when his Padawan let out a scream that sounded more akin to a wounded animal than a human being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Padawan!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It… it hurts… M’ster,” Obi-wan stuttered out around a choked sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry Obi-wan, I’m so sorry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Guilt coursed through his veins. Guilt for hurting his Padawan. Guilt for letting him go out on his own that close to dark. Guilt that he wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Padawan, tell me what hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan whimpered a little as he quietly said, “everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This didn’t help Qui-gon. He tried desperately to piece together the little information he had. Why was his Padawan this far off course from the temple? Was his Padawan mugged and beaten? Did someone try to abduct him, but he escaped? Did he get lost? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of these questions flooded his mind before he finally blurted out, “What were you even doing in this part of town?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan recoiled a little bit. Qui-gon didn’t mean for his tone to come off angry. He was scared. He hated seeing the boy who was supposed to be under his protection in such a vulnerable state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I had… had to help her,” he stuttered out. Tears brimmed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Master… I… I didn’t mean to disobey you… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Padawan, I’m not mad at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan’s answer did nothing to clear up the situation, but it certainly made Qui-gon’s guilt intensify. Obi-was was a sensitive child and he was clearly scared and hurt right now. Qui-gon internally berated himself for his tone and choice of words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew under normal circumstances he shouldn’t move Obi-wan. He should wait and call for help. But he was still shivering and his pink lips were starting to turn blue. Qui-gon looked at his Padawan in horror as he realized he was likely on the verge of becoming hypothermic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Padawan. I’m going to help you stand up now okay? We need to go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he helped Obi-wan to his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you walk?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Master.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Qui-gon sensed determination behind his answer but Obi-wan quickly proved himself a liar after taking one step and nearly collapsing to the ground again. Qui-gon caught him and stood him back up. Obi-wan was panting shallowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon looked at him with growing concern. He knelt down to examine the leg Obi-wan was decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> putting his weight on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here, hold onto my shoulders. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan obliged. Qui-gon rolled up his right pant leg. He gently pulled off Obi-wan’s boot and hissed in sympathy. The ankle was badly broken and already very swollen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay, I can still walk Master.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, you can’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon gently scooped Obi-wan into his arms. He was surprised by how light the boy was. He began the trek back to the temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, you left my boot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon almost laughed at his Padawan’s ridiculous attention to detail. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll buy you new ones. You’ve almost outgrown this pair anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, M’ster,” Obi-wan said drowsily. His blue eyes once again fluttered closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Obi-wan. I need you to stay awake for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Padawan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, Master.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright Padawan, just stay with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan tried. He really did. He didn’t want to disobey his Master again, but he was so cold and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He closed his eyes and gave in to the encroaching darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-wan!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon picked up his pace. With the boy unconscious, he didn’t need to worry as much about jostling his small, battered body. He ran towards the temple and after what felt like hours, he crossed through the temple’s magnificent entryway. A few other Jedi looked on in varying degrees of curiosity and alarm as Qui-gon sprinted toward the Halls of Healing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs help!” Qui-gon yelled as he entered the halls. A startled Padawan looked him up and down and quickly jumped into action. A few other healers joined the fray. Jedi Master Vokara Che approached with a stretcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Jinn, hand the boy over, we’ll take it from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Qui-gon set Obi-wan down on the stretcher. He walked with the healers as they shot off rapid-fire questions at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I found him like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he allergic to any medication?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I… I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Qui-gon felt ashamed that he didn’t know the answer to such a basic question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about his injuries so far?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His right ankle is broken and I think he has a concussion. He was bleeding from a wound on the back of his head. I think he has some broken ribs. When I touched his abdomen he screamed in a way I’ve never heard him scream before. He was out in the rain for at least an hour, I think he’s borderline hypothermic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he said it, the healers had begun taking off Obi-wan’s wet robes – blankets at the ready. A healer handed Qui-gon the robe and his lightsaber. They began cutting off Obi-wan’s shirt and what it revealed made Qui-gon want to throw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Padawan’s chest and torso were entirely black and blue with bruises. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if sensing Qui-gon’s growing shock and panic, Obi-wan’s eyes fluttered open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the healers took the opportunity to flash a light in his eyes. He squinted dazedly before turning to the side. A cough ripped through his small frame and blood ran down his chin. Qui-gon’s panic intensified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Jinn, he’s going to need surgery. We need you to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I leave? Look at him! He needs me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Master Jinn, right now your Padawan needs a healer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Master?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright Obi-wan, I won’t leave you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay, Master. I’ll be fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon’s eyes softened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re very brave Padawan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A feeling akin to affection traveled through their bond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A padawan healer guided him to a waiting area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Jinn, you should really go to your quarters and change. You’re going to get sick in those wet clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be a few more hours before he’s even out of surgery Master Jinn. Go home. Rest. We’ll call you if anything changes or when he wakes up”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon knew the young girl was right. He gave her a half-hearted smile and numbly strode toward the quarters he shared with his Padawan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered his quarters. It felt so quiet without his Padawan there. Not that Obi-wan was a loud child, but his presence in the Force was so bright and warm, the apartment felt cold and empty without it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently placed Obi-wan’s lightsaber onto the kitchen table. He began folding Obi-wan’s robe but stopped when he felt something hard in one of the pockets. He fished out a small tin. It was filled with tea leaves. Recognition slammed into him as he gently set down the tin box next to Obi-wan’s lightsaber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clutched the small wet robe to his chest and wept.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Brief description of a panic attack.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few hours had passed. Qui-gon had showered and tried to rest but he tossed and turned endlessly. He couldn’t get the image of his Padawan’s beaten and bruised body out of his head. After a few hours of restlessness, he got up, got changed, and headed for the halls of healing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Padawan healer looked Qui-gon up and down. The man looked awful. His pale skin only emphasized the dark circles under his eyes. His normally perfectly groomed hair was loose and tousled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay. They have him in a bacta tank right now to speed along the recovery of some of his more traumatic injuries, but he’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small amount of pressure eased itself from Qui-gon’s chest. He nodded to the young woman in front of him, unable to say anything without his voice betraying his emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When can I see him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon Master Jinn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon nodded and sat in a plastic chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After waiting even longer, Master Vokara Che strode into the waiting area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s resting, Master Jinn. You can come see him, but please don’t try to wake him up. He needs to rest if he’s going to heal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After some time in the bacta tank, his broken ankle is mostly mended. His ribs will take a little more time. He had a lot of internal bleeding from the trauma of whatever it was that hit him. From the looks of his injuries though, I’d say he was hit by a speeder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rage coursed through Qui-gon’s frame. “He was alone when I found him… If he was hit by a speeder, the driver just left him there to die. A child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon’s disgust and anger were evident from his tone, but Vokara Che didn’t bother reprimanding him. Qui-gon had always been a bit of a maverick amongst the Jedi. Nothing she could say was going to stop that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When he wakes up, you can take him back to your quarters, as long as you feel up to the task of caring for him. He’ll need to take it easy over the next few weeks. He’ll likely be fatigued and lethargic, but if you notice him having any alarming symptoms please bring him back here immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Thank you, Master Che,” Qui-gon said with gratitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vokara Che nodded and exited the room, leaving Qui-gon alone with his Padawan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at his Padawan as he lay silently on the bed. He looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His skin was so pale, it only made his copper-colored hair stand out even more. Qui-gon sat by his side, lovingly playing with his Padawan braid. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan felt like he was swimming. Or maybe he was floating. Either way, he did not feel tethered to the ground. Confusion hung over him like a cloud. He began searching the Force for something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to grab onto. It took him longer than usual to gather the Force around him, but once he did, he already felt safer in its restorative embrace. It didn’t take him much longer to feel a familiar presence in the Force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Master?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-wan!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan had never felt that kind of joy radiating from Qui-gon’s side of the bond before. It made him feel lighter and safer. He slowly fluttered his eyes open but closed them tightly at the bright light around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing his Padawan’s discomfort, Qui-gon used the Force to move the dimmer next to the light switch down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not supposed to use the Force for frivolous things, Master.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Making you comfortable is not a frivolous thing, Padawan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan opened his eyes again, but this time they stayed open. He finally got a good look at his Master. He had never seen him like this before. Qui-gon was always so put together, so sure of himself. Right now he just looked tired, worry lining the features of his face. Guilt crept in from Obi-wan’s side of the bond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing this, Qui-gon asked, “Padawan, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I disobeyed you,” Obi-wan said, shame coloring his voice. “And… and I have caused you so much worry over me… I… I never meant…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, Obi-wan. Just breathe,” Qui-gon said cutting him off before he got too worked up. “I’m not mad at you. I don’t even know what happened. Why don’t you start there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan nodded and took a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was leaving the tea shop and I felt danger in the Force. I looked around until I saw a man steal a woman’s bag. I ran after him and was able to get the bag back. I think he saw my lightsaber on my belt and that was enough for him to give up. I didn’t hurt him or draw my lightsaber, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan looked up at Qui-gon, expecting him to ask more questions, but he just nodded, encouraging him to continue on with his story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the woman was very shaken up when I gave her back her bag so I walked her home. I knew doing so would force me to walk home after dark, but I did it anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright Padawan. You saw someone who needed your help and you stepped in. That’s what a good Jedi is supposed to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small sliver of warmth bubbled up from Obi-wan’s side of the bond before he continued on with his story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the time I started walking home it was already dark and it had started to rain. I… I could barely see and… and… this speeder just came out of nowhere, I didn’t even sense it, and… and after that, I called out to you… I… I didn’t know if you would come and… and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I thought…” Obi-wan had started hyperventilating, clear panic etched across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon swore he could feel his own heart breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh shh shh Padawan it’s okay, you’re safe. You’re okay. I found you. I will always come for you, I need you to know that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan nodded. He quickly tried to wipe away the tears rolling down his cheeks. His breaths were still too rapid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-wan, breathe,” Qui-gon commanded a little firmer. He grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest. “Match my breaths.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy shook his head and actively focused on matching Qui-gon’s controlled, even breaths.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. You’re safe now, Obi-wan. And we can go home. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan nodded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they slowly made their way back towards their shared quarters. They passed a few other Jedi, but Obi-wan was too tired to notice their stares and Qui-gon simply didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside their quarters, Qui-gon steered his young apprentice to a kitchen chair. The boy sagged into it and lay his head on the table. The little energy that remained in his body had been maxed out on the walk home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait here Padawan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan was too tired to offer a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon put new sheets on his bed and then dug around for some of his sleep clothes. He lay them out on top of the perfectly pressed sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon strode back to the kitchen and directed his tired Padawan back to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get changed, I’m going to find you some heavier blankets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Padawan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Qui-gon to find some heavier blankets from the apartment’s small linen closet. He returned to Obi-wan’s room where he found him already lying half-asleep in his bed. The boy actually looked relaxed for once. He lay a thick red and blue quilt on top of him and the boy relaxed even further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you anything, Padawan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan thought for a second. “Actually, some tea would be nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-gon once again rolled his eyes but laughed in spite of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Padawan. I can get you some tea.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>